


New Recruit

by Smokey_Bee



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: BDSM, Fantasy Sex, Fingering, First Kiss, Gay Robots, Hugs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Spanking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokey_Bee/pseuds/Smokey_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee has fallen hard for new recruit Smokescreen. Faced with the new predicament of a heat cycle things can only get worse. Right?</p><p>... It's robo porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got around to writing a fic featuring my TFP OTP. Bee x Smokey <3  
> I love this pairing and sadly there isn’t a whole lot of it around *sad face* so I’ve made some of my own. I hope all you other shippers enjoy this haha x)
> 
> Rated M from the very start. NC-17  
> Major warnings-  
> CURRENT: M/M, NSFW, Sticky, Slash  
> FUTURE: above& BDSM, Non-con  
> Plus even further FUTURE things that I don’t want to add as it will spoil the story :( message me if you really want to know the rest of the warnings!  
> Wow, those warnings make this fic seem terrifying Dx  
> It’s not, I promise. Just long ass mech slash in all its glory... With some plot. And angst.
> 
> Whole story will exceed 200k+ words. Be prepared for a long trip. I have a lot of ideas for these two :3
> 
> I’ll probably put additional one shots up too which don’t fit into this story as well as I’d like them to. Why waste my fab writing huh? Lol jk, but I will put one shots up in future.
> 
> Set within season 2 for now. Which means Bumblebee is yellow and Smokescreen is white!
> 
> "Blah" Normal talking  
> :Blah: Bumblebee beeps  
> /Blah/ Comm. Link  
> ~Blah~ Sparkbond

Bumblebee shuddered as Smokescreen traced his glossa along his chest plate, slowly moving downwards. His interfacing panel clicked open with anticipation as Smokescreen neared the area.

“Eager aren’t you…” Smokescreen smirked as he licked along the length of Bumblebee’s spike.

Bumblebee arched with pleasure and whined as the contact was removed. Smokescreen hummed quietly as he pressed his own spike to the rim of Bumblebee’s over lubricated valve.

Bumblebee groaned as Smokescreen gently circled the dripping valve with the very tip of his spike. He whined with desperation and tried to force himself down onto the spike but Smokescreen’s servos were clamped tightly around his thighs, preventing movement.

“Tell me what you want Bee…” Smokescreen whispered breathily.

Bumblebee groaned once more as Smokescreen once again tried to pry sentences from his already fritzed processor.

“F-Frag me…” He ground out as the spike was eased slightly deeper. “…P-Please…”

Smokescreen smirked triumphantly and with one hard thrust buried himself in Bumblebee’s valve. Bumblebee arched at the sudden expansion of his valve walls and keened with bliss as the aching feeling burning inside was finally satisfied. Smokescreen set up a fast and hard pace, the clanking of metal on metal filled the room as he pounded into the tight heat.

“Nnnn-Nnnn-Nggghhhh!” Bumblebee groaned with every up thrust.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Bumblebee suddenly cried out louder as Smokescreen adjusted the angle he was thrusting at _just_ so…

“There!” He cried. “There there there!”

Smokescreen grinned as he increased his earlier pace at this new angle.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Bumblebee writhed uncontrollably. He thrust his helm from side to side, dull thuds mingling with the clanking. His fans buzzed as they desperately tried to cool his rapidly overheating frame. His valve spasmed around the delicious spike, aching to feel fuller. He incoherently mumbled strings of vicious profanities as he teetered on the edge of no return.

“S-Smokey! I’m gonna- nnngh- Oh Primus!”

Bumblebee cried out as his overload swept through him, setting those delicate sensors ablaze. Smokescreen’s continued thrusts only enhanced the perfect feeling further. He screamed with bliss as he felt Smokescreen’s hot transfluid filling him up to the brim, excess fluids leaking out of his valve, staining his thighs and berth.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Bumblebee groaned a buzz as he on lined his optics and sat up. _What the slag is that._ He vented out a sigh as he realised it was just his chronometer informing him it was time to get up. After Jack had told Optimus about these things called ‘alarm clocks’ he had Ratchet install them into each of the Autobot’s HUDs. He turned off the alarm and groaned again as he felt his thighs were covered with sticky fluid. _Again_.

:For frags sake…: He beeped as he removed his human sized blanket from himself and realised his spike was hardened. _Again._

He buried his face in his servos and let out a huge vent of air as he did so. Time to take care of this. _Again_.

He slowly reached a shaky servo down to his protruding spike. He gently cupped his servo around the tip and sighed at the contact, running a digit along the tip before spreading the fluid around. He began a gentle movement along the length, up down up down up down. He tried not to think about the dream he had just awoken from, but somehow the mech always crept into his thoughts.

He increased his pace as he thought of him. His sleek curves, his perfect colours, his powerful engine. Bumblebee’s own engine revved at the thought of him performing how he had in many of his dreams. His helm drooped backwards and his mouth gaped wide as the aching feeling began building to a climax. His fans worked overtime, back struts tensing and striped doorwings arched high.

His knees jarred and his optics dimmed as transfluid spurted from the tip of his spike and gave his thighs a fresh layer of stickiness. His doorwings fluttered with the aftermath and slowly drooped to a more relaxed position, though still higher than usual. He lay back down in his berth and released another vent of air to cool his overheated plating. He lay still for a few moments to collect himself. Once he was recovered he replaced his interfacing panel and slid himself off the berth. _How does that thing always come off at night…?_ No matter. Time for a wash.

* * *

 

Bumblebee wandered sluggishly into the rec. room. Recently he was tired _all_ the time. No matter how much he recharged, or how little he did during the day he was still tired. He grabbed a cube of energon before slumping himself into the large couch in the middle of the room.

“Good morning Bumblebee.” Optimus greeted his scout.

:Morning.: Bumblebee beeped as he settled himself into the couch, retracted his mouth guard and slowly sipped from the cube.

That was another thing. His tanks were demanding more energon than usual. He felt awful for consuming more than he should, they were already low on energon after the Cons had ransacked the last few mines discovered. He grabbed the TV remote and began flicking through random channels until he came across a space documentary. He grinned to himself as he watched. Humans really had no idea about space.

“Good morning Ratchet.” Optimus said cheerfully.

“What’s so good about it…” Ratchet grunted as he stomped through the room.

Bumblebee’s faceplate reddened and burned with embarrassment. Oh yeah, he also couldn’t be in the same room as Ratchet without wanting to melt into a puddle and be absorbed into the ground. Ratchet said it was nothing to be embarrassed about, but Bumblebee knew better.

“How are you today Bumblebee?” Ratchet asked gruffly from across the room.

:The same…: Bumblebee beeped as he focused his optics upon his cube.

Glancing upwards he noticed the sympathetic look Optimus gave him as he sat down next to him. Oh frag. He didn’t tell Optimus… _Did he_? Bumblebee snapped his mouth guard back up before he let out a staticy beep and curled himself into a ball as Optimus placed a reassuring servo on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry Bumblebee. It should pass soon.”

He groaned internally but gave Optimus an appreciative glance and a low whirr.

“Morning boys.” Arcee said happily as she sauntered through the room and picked up a cube of her own.

“Good morning Arcee.” Optimus again answered cheerfully.

Ratchet grumbled loudly as whatever he was working on in the corner sparked and burst into flames.

“For Primus’ sake…” He scoffed as he swatted at the small fire.

Optimus let out a hearty chuckle as Ratchet uttered his first curse of the day. Bumblebee vented air quietly and turned away from the room’s occupants to retract his mouth guard once more and finish the remaining energon in his cube. They may have seen it before, but Bumblebee still didn’t like putting his scarred mouth on display.

Bumblebee’s plating rattled with supressed rage as the sound of two powerful engines echoed through the room, shortly afterwards replaced by squealing tyres. Smokescreen and Wheeljack transformed hastily, laughing and pointing at each other over something that probably wasn’t as funny as it seemed. Bumblebee clenched the empty cube in his hand and snapped his mouth guard up once more. Oh yeah, he was jealous too.

“Almost got you that time.” Wheeljack smirked.

“Almost! Ha! You’ll never catch this aft.” Smokescreen retaliated with amusement.

“Oh yeah? I bet lil Bumble could.” Wheeljack retorted, gesturing to Bumblebee with one servo.

Bumblebee turned towards the mech’s at the mention of his name to catch Smokescreen shrugging dismissively and throwing a mock punch at Wheeljack’s shoulder.

“ _You_ couldn’t catch this if you were in heat.”

Wheeljack laughed hysterically and banged one fist into the wall.

Bumblebee hissed silently as he watched every move the two mechs made, laughing about the condition they were oblivious to him facing. To his immense horror, looking at the mech of his dreams caused his spike to start hardening. He groaned internally and rested both hands above his interfacing panel to shield any awkward protrusions from view. At the continued hardening, he let out a low buzz and turned himself away from the group, willing his spike to depressurise. His doorwings unconsciously formed a tight ‘V’ shape. To the average mech, it simply looked as though Bumblebee was fragged off. But to a trained medic’s optic, knowing about Bumblebee’s condition, they could see it was a clear sign of arousal.

Ratchet vented air harshly and glared at the two mechs still engrossed in laughter.

“Excuse me you two. But could you _slagging_ shut up?”

Wheeljack’s laughter subsided until the only hint of amusement he held was a crooked smirk. Smokescreen however continued to laugh hysterically before finally choking out a sentence.

“Relax doc, just messing around!”

Ratchet grumbled loudly and muttered about ‘no respect’ as Optimus rose from the couch, gave an acknowledging nod to the occupants of the room and headed towards his berth room.

Bumblebee vented quietly as his spike finally began to obey his commands and slowly depressurised… Then Smokescreen slumped himself into the seat previously occupied by Optimus. Within servos reach of Bumblebee. He shuddered with pleasure as Smokescreen gently brushed along a doorwing as he sprawled out his arms along the back of the couch.

Observing the shudder and assuming he’d hurt the scout he apologised. “Sorry Bee.”

Bumblebee made a low buzzing sound and returned his servos to his crotch as his spike began to repressurise. _Oh slag not again_.

He nudged the remote towards Smokescreen, hoping he would change the channel and become engrossed in some sort of programme, oblivious to the mech beside him just degrees away from being set ablaze. Unfortunately, he had no such luck. Smokescreen politely declined his remote offer, assuming Bumblebee was in fact watching the human documentary. Bumblebee’s interfacing panel and faceplate heated in unison. The first due to arousal, the latter, embarrassment.

He groaned silently, partly with pleasure but mostly with horror, as his spike became fully pressurised and began to push against the scorching panel. _Oh Primus please, whatever I have done to make you hate me, please let me run to my room before you continue with this torture_.

Running to his room. Now there’s a good idea. Though if he tried to stand his knees would probably turn to scrap and he’d end up face first on the ground. Not good. He looked up slightly, hoping to catch the sympathetic gaze of Ratchet, the only one who could free him from this predicament. Again, no such luck. Ratchet had his back turned and was furiously grumbling at whatever had captivated his attentions.

“You alright Bee?”

Bumblebee jerked with shock as the voice of Smokescreen filled his audios. He glanced at the mech beside him just in time to see his cocky grin fade into a face of concern.

:Yes!: He beeped quickly. :I mean… Yes I’m alright… How are you?:

Smokescreen hummed thoughtfully and rubbed a servo along his chin.

“I’m alright. Tired I guess, was up all night with Jackie patrolling.”

Bumblebee nodded and avoided the mech’s gaze. He didn’t know what he’d do if he met it, probably melt into an unidentifiable puddle of muscle car. What was it about Smokescreen that was so appealing again? Oh yeah, everything.

“Interesting, huh?”

Bumblebee flickered a glance between Smokescreen and his knees before answering.

:Huh?:

The cocky smirk returned and spread over his faceplate.

“The humans and space. What they think they know.”

:Oh yeah.: He agreed with a high pitched buzz.

“Think they know what’s out there but they have no idea.”

Bumblebee nodded quickly and avoided pulling an odd face as his spike seemed to pressurise even more, now straining painfully against his plating.

Smokescreen hummed to himself as he focused his attention on the documentary. Bumblebee caught sight of him shifting his arms down. He risked glancing at where his servos now resided and that proved to be his undoing. What was probably a perfectly innocent gesture of placing ones servos on the crotch area caused Bumblebee’s spike to twitch with fervour. So much that it managed to pop open his interfacing panel. It all happened too fast to properly process, but Bumblebee cursed to himself as he scrambled off the couch and crashed down onto the floor.

“Bee!” Smokescreen gasped with shock as Bumblebee clattered to the ground. Before he could do anything, Bumblebee was quickly crawling away, whirring loudly and trying to pick himself up off the ground.

“Leave it Smokescreen!” Ratchet snapped from across the room, realising what had happened as Bumblebee finally pulled himself to his pedes and took off down the hall clutching his panel in one servo.

“But he just-” Smokescreen tried to argue but was interrupted by the medic.

“I said leave it. It is none of your business.”

Smokescreen wanted to retaliate but thought better of it as he noted the large amount of throw-able tools surrounding the grumpy medic. Instead he opted to focus on the documentary once more.

**TBC ;)**


	2. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah... mostly fluff PFFFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all sticky and awkward then fluffy then there's plot... Sorta :3
> 
> "Blah" Normal talking  
> :Blah: Bumblebee beeps  
> /Blah/ Comm. Link  
> ~Blah~ Sparkbond

Bumblebee raced through the corridors as though he were running from Megatron himself. He whimpered out a whirr as he finally reached his room. Throwing himself inside and locking the door behind him, he slumped down onto the ground. He tossed his panel aside and gripped his aching spike firmly.

:Oh frag yeah.: He beeped as he began pumping his length quickly.

He groaned out beeps and flung his helm from side to side as the delicious pleasure coiled inside his abdomen began manifesting into something more. His optics flickered and doorwings twitched as he soothed the raw _want_ running through his processor.

That mech, he was so beautiful. His frame, so sleek yet bulky, so tough but flexible. Those shallow curves and odd glowing shapes adorning his frame, but mostly his crotch and thighs. The beautiful doorwings sitting proudly atop his back. And those gorgeous glowing optics of his.

Bumblebee shivered and offlined his optics as he imagined Smokescreen was the one here. The one causing him such pleasure. He buzzed with ecstasy as his fans rattled to cool his overheating frame. That mech, he was perfect.

He imagined how Smokescreen would go about being in heat. He’d probably do it as perfectly as everything else. He imagined him burning up with sheer neediness. His mouth parted just so, his optics narrowed and faceplate flushed. His spike hard and aching to be touched while his valve gushed lubricant, silently begging Bumblebee to take him.

“Frag me Bee…”

Bumblebee overloaded with a high pitched beep. If he had a voice, he would definitely be moaning like a wanton whore. Fresh transfluid made a sticky mess over his thighs and he sighed at the sight as he slumped backwards onto the wall. Time for another wash…

“Bee?”

Bumblebee tensed and quickly pushed his panel back into place.

:Yes?: He beeped as he rubbed at his stained thighs with his servos. To his horror this didn’t help at all and only served to cover both his servos and the floor with the sticky mess.

“You ready?”

Oh slag. Patrol with Arcee. Now that he listened more carefully he could detect… Amusement? Oh Primus no. She had to have heard him.

:Give me a klik!:

He scrambled from the floor and grabbed his blanket from his berth, quickly rubbing it along his thighs to remove the sticky fluid. It did the job alright, but blue fibres of material wound up sticking to the glue like remainders coating his thighs. His faceplate flushed with embarrassment and he let out a frustrated buzz as he noted his furry thighs. Why did he have to be yellow?!

“Come on Bee we need to go.”

He hissed silently and snapped down his mouth guard before licking along each of his digits. He tensed with further embarrassment as his spike reawakened from tasting the remainders of himself coating his digits. _No no no_. He groaned out a quiet buzz and rubbed circles around his thighs attempting to remove the furry mess.

“I’m going to wait outside. Hurry up.”

Bumblebee whirred with frustration as she finally left. His attempt at cleaning up the fur had sadly failed. He opened his door and poked his head around the corner. Nobot there. With that, he launched himself from his room and headed straight to the wash racks.

Once inside he turned on one of the many shower heads, not caring about how cold the water was. He frantically scrubbed at his thighs and servos, sighing with relief as the embarrassing mass of fur was swept away down the drain. Okay, patrol time!

He turned off the water and began running towards the rec. room leaving a trail of water in his wake.

“Hi Bumblebee!” Raf greeted as he ran past.

He whirred a greeting but didn’t stop as he took off through the room, optics focused on making it out of the base before he caught sight of that-

Bumblebee whirred with surprise as he slipped on the hangar floor and wound up laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

“Bee!” Smokescreen spluttered, pulling himself from the couch and quickly making his way over to the scout.

Bumblebee held up his servos to stop the mech before quickly scrambling away, performing the most awkward transformation of his life and speeding off.

“What’s the matter with Bumblebee?” Raf asked as he caught sight of the wisps of steam rising from his guardian’s body and eyed up the thin trail and large puddle of water.

“He’s late.” Ratchet grunted.

* * *

 

After hours of what was an excruciating patrol, Bumblebee and Arcee finally returned to base. Bumblebee promptly took off to his room, ignoring everyone in the rec. room in his haste. He needed to take care of himself, again. He whirred with frustration as he reached his room and pushed the door behind him. A few days ago he had never even set a servo to his spike, now he was doing it numerous times a day.

He hauled himself onto his berth and lay back as he clicked open his panel and took hold of his throbbing spike.

:Oh frag.: He beeped happily as he was finally able to relieve himself.

He set up a gentle rhythm as he spread his legs wide and offlined his optics to imagine Smokescreen once more.

* * *

 

“Smokescreen.”

“Yeah doc?”

“Please don’t call me doc.” Ratchet grumbled. “Go and retrieve Bumblebee from his room, he was meant to see me when he returned not shoot off to hide.”

Smokescreen rose from the couch he still resided on and raised one servo in a salute.

“I’m on it.”

Ratchet continued grumbling as he finally gave up on the instrument he had spent hours trying to fix. Some things are just unrepairable.

Smokescreen whistled to himself as he plodded through the corridor heading towards Bumblebee’s room. He liked that little yellow mech. Though he hadn’t seen much of him since his arrival here. At first he’d simply been quiet, shy almost. But now he was hiding in his room for most of the day. In fact, he seemed to be avoiding Smokescreen. Smokescreen frowned as he neared the scout’s room. He _was_ avoiding him.

Reaching the door, he brought up one servo to knock, but upon closer inspection he noticed the door wasn’t properly closed. He froze as a high pitched buzz caught his attention. It sounded almost… Pleasured?

Curious, he gently pushed on the door, opening it just enough to peek through the crack. His mouth fell open at the sight he was greeted with. There, sprawled along his berth lay Bumblebee. He was writhing around in ecstasy, legs spread wide and servo furiously pumping at his spike. His valve exposed and splashing lubricant everywhere. The sounds of his pleasured chirps and buzzing fans filled the heated air.

Smokescreen knew. He knew he shouldn’t be watching this. But something in him forced him to stay. He felt as though he’d been hit by the immobiliser itself. His spark throbbed erratically in his chest as he watched the scene unfold.

Bumblebee’s strokes became more furious and he writhed more. Every now and again Smokescreen caught a glimpse of the scout’s reddened faceplate, somehow contorted into an expression of sheer bliss. He remained frozen as Bumblebee suddenly arched of the berth and let out a high pitched buzz, high enough to cause some pain to Smokescreen’s audio receptors. He watched in awe as transfluid spurted from the throbbing spike, covering Bumblebee’s chassis in the sticky substance. Then everything became still. The only sounds remaining were the buzz of fans and quiet pants of breath.

Smokescreen gulped and took a small step backwards to get away before he was spotted. As Bumblebee sat up Smokescreen quickly sidestepped, spun around and pushed his back against the wall next to Bumblebee’s door. He winced as his doorwings splayed uncomfortably wide. Venting air to collect himself he pushed off the wall and returned to his position in front of the door. He raised a shaky servo and gently rapped his knuckles on the metal.

He immediately wished he hadn’t knocked as a high pitched beep and loud crash came from inside the room. Without thinking he pushed the door fully open to see what had happened. Bumblebee buzzed in a both angry and embarrassed tone as he pulled himself off the ground and slumped away behind his berth, out of Smokescreen’s view.

:What do you want!: Bumblebee beeped loudly.

“I uh… Ratchet. He said to come and get you. For… Something.” Smokescreen stuttered out.

:Well I’ll be there soon okay!:

“O-Okay.” Smokescreen murmured as he backed out of Bumblebee’s room, pulling the door shut as he left.

He let out a shaky breath and began slowly walking back towards the rec room, pausing when his cooling fans kicked on. Momentarily confused, he ran a servo along his chest to find it almost scolding to the touch. He vented air softly and closed his optics tight. Apparently the little display had affected him more than he realised. Slag, this is wrong. Bumblebee is just a youngling.

He groaned internally and forced his pedes to move him back towards the rec. room. Before he walked inside he took a moment to cool and collect himself. Deeming himself calm enough he allowed his usual cocky grin to cover his faceplate as he strode inside.

“Bee’s coming soon. He’s just taking care of something.” He lied. Bumblebee had already ‘taken care of something.’

“Yes, yes… Thank you Smokescreen.” Ratchet grumbled from his corner.

“Thank you? Wow doc, that’s a new one!”

Ratchet snorted before twirling around quickly and hurling a wrench in Smokescreen’s direction. With a squeak he would never admit he had produced, he attempted to duck but sadly failed.

“OWWW!” He cried out as the force of the impact to his helm pushed him to the ground. “Slaggit Ratch!”

“Absolutely no respect…” Ratchet muttered as he turned his attention elsewhere.

Smokescreen hissed as quiet laughter resonated through the room. Bulkhead and Arcee probably. They’re holding some kind of grudge against him, of course they’d find this hilarious. His intakes hitched as two small servos reached under his arms and gently pulled upwards. Instantly he rose to his pedes and turned to thank his helper.

“Bumblebee.” He barely choked out.

Bumblebee gave what he assumed would be a soft smile as his eyebrows lowered slightly and optics whirled slowly.

:I’m sorry I… Yelled at you.: He beeped out.

Smokescreen’s faceplate reddened as he thought about his response. ‘Oh yeah, I’m sorry for watching you self servicing, but we’re still buds right?’

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t have burst in like that, I mean...” He paused slightly to make some questionable motions with his servos. “I just… Heard that crash and… I don’t know, I was worried that maybe-”

:You were worried?: Bumblebee interrupted.

Smokescreen reddened further, both with embarrassment and memory of what he had just witnessed. He fumbled with several long sentences in his mind before finally answering.

“Yeah.”

Bumblebee’s optics narrowed and whirled quickly as his eyebrows were lowered. Smokescreen’s optics flickered around the scout’s frame, which he now noticed was very sleek and slim and… Sexy.

:I didn’t mean to worry you.: Bumblebee admitted, lowering his helm and fiddling with his servos.

Before his processor could catch up, Smokescreen’s servo was gently lifting Bumblebee’s chin back up. Bumblebee’s optics narrowed further, swirled faster and seemed to brighten. He lowered his own helm to around Bumblebee’s height.

In his mind he carried on playing out the scene where he planted a gentle kiss on Bumblebee’s cheek, due to his lack of a visible mouth. Did he even have a mouth? Of course he did. Stop being a glitch Smokescreen.

In reality he was promptly pulled out of his daydream by a deep baritone voice.

“Smokescreen.”

Smokescreen froze and examined the scene before him. Bumblebee’s optics remained narrowed but still, locked on his gaze, faceplate mere inches away and seeming to be coming closer by its own accord. Smokescreen gulped and removed his servo from Bumblebee’s chin as he caught the disapproving gaze of Optimus a few feet behind Bumblebee. Smokescreen took in a large vent of air and stepped backwards.

“Optimus. Sir.”

Optimus raised an eyebrow and narrowed his optics. For the first time Smokescreen noticed the deathly silence filling the room. He shuffled his pedes nervously but daren’t break his eye contact with Optimus.

“Smokescreen, walk with me.” Optimus rumbled as he turned away from the room and began walking down the corridor towards the berth rooms.

“Yes, sir.” Smokescreen said quietly as he gave Bumblebee a glance.

When his optics met the scout’s he felt a strange warm feeling buzz through his chassis. The optics that stared back at him were wide, swirling with confusion and worry. Smokescreen gave a soft smile before trailing after Optimus.

* * *

 

Smokescreen walked behind Optimus in silence for a while. His optics locked on the pedes slowly taking steps before him. Soon they arrived outside Optimus’ quarters in the deepest part of the base. Optimus stopped and slowly turned to face Smokescreen, taking in a large vent of air before breaking the silence between them.

“Smokescreen, I wish for you to understand something.”

Smokescreen merely nodded and waited for Optimus to continue what seemed to be a serious topic. Optimus narrowed his optics and lowered his mouth into a frown as he continued.

“Bumblebee is very young. Myself and Ratchet raised him after his creators were killed when he was just a sparkling.”

Smokescreen again nodded. Slower and filled with understanding this time.

“We have done everything in our power to ensure Bumblebee was raised adequately. However, we have never allowed Bumblebee to experience a true relationship with another bot.”

Smokescreen cocked an eyebrow at this revelation. Bumblebee has never had a relationship?

“Never?” Smokescreen choked out. He took a moment to clear his throat before continuing. “Isn’t he old enough to have tried a few?”

Optimus shook his head and wore a grave expression.

“We have never allowed Bumblebee this privilege due to us being at war. Both Ratchet and I are aware of the pain caused by losing a bonded... We do not want Bumblebee to have the possibility of even forming a bond with another he could so easily lose.” He paused and scratched at his chin before continuing.

“When Bumblebee was young he had a secretive relationship with a young femme he met at boot camp. They were too young to know anything about real love but they continued to see each other, defying Ratchet and myself. Eventually we had to separate them, after Bumblebee threatened to bond with her so that we could no longer intervene. At first, he was furious. But with time he learned to forget about the femme and realised himself that she was not meant to be his sparkmate.” He paused again and gave Smokescreen a stern stare.

“Do not inform Bumblebee of this.”

Smokescreen nodded quickly.

“Shortly after we separated them, she was killed in a Decepticon attack. We never told Bumblebee of her fate.”

Optimus vented air quietly and softened his expression as he noticed Smokescreen’s awestruck face.

“Do not think we have completely denied him the possibility though. We had hoped Bumblebee would develop feelings for Arcee. Alas, they simply are not attracted to each other _like that_ , as the humans would say.”

Smokescreen cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.

“Why Arcee?”

"Smokescreen I hold nothing against you. Though I do believe, after recent occurrences, that Bumblebee is ready for a relationship, I do not think someone as reckless as you would be a good choice for our young scout. Bumblebee has known much loss in his short life; a spark mate should not be added to that list."  
Smokescreen nodded unconsciously before freezing.

“Hey! I don’t like Bumblebee... Like that!”

“I may be old Smokescreen, but I can see when younger bots are attracted to each other.” The Prime almost laughed at the expression that took over Smokescreen’s faceplate, but managed to maintain a straight face.

“Each other?” He choked out.

Optimus smiled softly and rested a servo on Smokescreen’s shoulder.

“With age comes wisdom, Smokescreen.”

Smokescreen smiled and nodded.

“I understand Optimus. Just a bit too crazy for a spark mate huh?" He said with a slight chuckle. "But I wouldn't hurt Bee... I'd change if I had someone else to look out for.”

Optimus hummed quietly and rubbed a servo along his chin before chuckling. 

"I do not think Ratchet would approve either way."


	3. It takes 2 BABYYY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HA oh god. 
> 
> Doorwing fondling and mutual masturbation... yum.
> 
> someone shoot me.
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS i feel like im a sad person who is all alone here. good or bad just tell me something :'(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL.... *puts on sunglasses*  
> That escalated quickly. (maybe a little too quickly)
> 
> *scampers off to rethink the next chapter ohmygod*
> 
> "Blah" Normal talking  
> :Blah: Bumblebee beeps  
> /Blah/ Comm. Link  
> ~Blah~ Sparkbond

Bumblebee sat alone in the darkness of his berthroom, sighing softly and absently tracing patterns along the length of his spike. This sucked. Using his spike so much was giving him an awful ache at the back of his valve. If only he could-

:Ow!: He hissed as he pressed against the seal lodged just inside his valve.

He pulled the digits out and smeared the lubricants over his spike. If only he could break that Pit slagged thing. But it was too painful to do it himself, he needed a partner.  
He considered waltzing up to Smokescreen and straight out asking him to break it. Who wouldn't want to frag a tight virgin port?

Bumblebee buzzed quietly as he began stroking his spike between 2 digits with a gentle rhythm.

No... He couldn't just ask like that. He didn't want to come off as a common pleasure drone. He liked Smokescreen. Really liked him. If they just used each other for fragging purposes that wouldn't be what Bumblebee really wanted.

No... He wanted a relationship. And sparklings. He wanted to fall asleep in Smokescreen's arms every night and wake up to his cerulean optics lighting the dark mornings.   
He sighed and removed his servo from his spike. Suddenly, he had lost the mood.

* * *

 

Smokescreen lay awake in his berth, gaze fixed upon the blank ceiling above. He vented air softly and rubbed a servo along his helm before closing his optics and thinking further.

Bumblebee. Did he really like him,  _like that_?

“No.” He whispered to himself.

He had never thought about Bumblebee like that before. It was weird. Bumblebee is far too young.

He slapped his free servo into his faceplate as he realised he had just contradicted himself.

Okay young… But not that young. Old enough.

/Bee?/

After several seconds of silence, Smokescreen had almost accepted the fact that the scout was in fact asleep. Until a low buzz echoed through his head.

/Smokescreen? What is it? Is everything alright?/

He smiled softly. Always worrying.

/Everything’s fine Bee, don’t worry. I was just wondering if you were awake./

/Well I am now./

Smokescreen sighed to himself. Of course, it was stupid o’clock.

/Slag I’m sorry Bee. I didn’t mean to wake you, I just thought that maybe you’d be awake, y’know since I’m awake and I don’t really know why I thought that meant  _you_  needed to be awake but I just thought that and-/

/Smokescreen./

He ceased his incessant babbling and waited quietly for Bumblebee’s response.

/It’s alright. I wasn’t really sleeping anyway./

/Why’s that?/

As he waited for a response, Smokescreen sat up and blearily checked his chronometer. He was right, stupid o’clock.

/Doesn’t matter. Why are  _you_  awake anyway?/

/Don’t know really. Recharge isn’t appealing at the moment./

/Same for me. We should probably try and get some though./

/Wait… Uh, could you come here for a sec?/

Smokescreen fiddled with his servos as the silence extended. Maybe Bee fell asleep? Hopefully… Since he was already regretting asking the scout here-

/Alright. Give me a minute./

/Okay./

Suppressing a loud groan, Smokescreen rolled himself over and pushed his face into the berth. His doorwings twitched and shivered with conflicted emotions. What the slag. What was he thinking?

* * *

 

Bumblebee wandered through the base as quietly as possible. He didn’t want to wake anyone, or disturb Ratchet’s crazy night time working.

Wait, what was he doing anyway? Oh yeah, creeping through the darkness to see Smokescreen. He felt as though he were part of an elaborately put together human relationship, where the young couple were forbidden to see each other and blah blah blah…

He flinched as something clattered to the ground just next to him, having clipped a table of some sort, he quickly froze in place. He listened carefully but… No one had heard him. He vented out his relief and continued on this little escapade. A stupid escapade.

Sure, he wasn’t as hot as he had been. This cycle must be coming towards the end, Ratchet said it wouldn’t be long. But still. Willingly going to spend time alone with the only mech who can manage to rev him up further? In the middle of the night?

Probably not his best idea.

He paused outside Smokescreen’s door, reconsidering this. He slapped a servo over his helm and sighed. Well he did just walk all the way here… He raised his free servo and gently knocked upon the metal.

His optics were providing the only light, until Smokescreen opened up the door and the biolights adorning his forearms added to the mix.

“Bee.” He whispered with a smile.

:Hey.: Bumblebee beeped nervously.

Smokescreen took a large step back and made some odd gestures, obviously inviting Bumblebee in. Bumblebee smiled awkwardly behind his mouth guard and stepped inside.

He carefully examined the new surroundings, having never been inside this room since Smokescreen had begun inhabiting it. There were no comforts of home or even any earth memorabilia. It was simply a room with a berth and stack of data pads.

"Come, uh... Sit." Smokescreen whispered nervously, using the human habit he had picked up; rubbing at the back of his neck.

Bumblebee nodded curtly and hopped up onto the far end of Smokescreen's berth. A plain metal berth. No comfortable Earth blankets. Bumblebee swung his pedes back and forth over the edge since they were too short to reach the ground. Smokescreen smiled to himself as he too pushed himself onto the other end of his berth, crossing his legs and leaning back against the headboard.

"So uh... What's on your mind?"

:Hmm?: Bumblebee buzzed quietly. 

"I... You said there was a lot on your mind... Care to share?"

Bumblebee groaned internally. Yes, tell Smokescreen all about his burning lust for the white mech and this insatiable heat cycle.

:It's personal.:

Smokescreen nodded to himself and rapped his digits along his thigh in an attempt to think of something to say.

"So... Do you... Like Earth?"

Bumblebee smiled to himself. Primus this is so awkward.

:Yeah, I really like Earth. It's beautiful here. Much better than what I last saw of Cybertron.:

"Yeah..." Smokescreen whispered softly. "It... It didn't look good huh. Got worse with time too."

Bumblebee stiffened slightly and glanced towards his companion who now had his gaze directed at the berth and wore a sorrowful smile.

"I... Didn't get to see much... Before the pod knocked me into stasis... But it was worse than I remember from before the whole... Decepticon attack y'know."

Bumblebee nodded softly and remained watching the white mech.

"That... Was a long time ago too. I don't think I can imagine what it looks like... Now."

Smokescreen vented sharply and dragged a servo up to his face to wipe away the coolant he hadn't realised he was producing. They sat in silence for a moment as Smokescreen collected himself.

"Sorry." He murmured with a small smile. "Kinda gets to me sometimes."  
Bumblebee didn't know what possessed him to make the move, but suddenly he was pushing himself towards the mech, arms wrapping behind the thick neck and faceplate resting atop a hunched shoulder. Smokescreen stiffened suddenly, his doorwings fluttering unconsciously at the new situation he had been placed in. 

He slowly caught on and wrapped his own arms around the slim yellow frame that was now engulfing him. 

Bumblebee vented hot air down Smokescreen's back, smirking to himself when the doorwings fluttered further at the strange sensation.

After several moments of slightly awkward hugging, Bumblebee pulled away from the contact as he felt his spike begin to pressurise. He buzzed empty apologies as he returned to his original position on the berth, pedes swinging faster now.

"That was nice." Smokescreen murmured. 

Bumblebee smiled and responded with a flicker of his doorwings.

:It’s called hugging.:

“I like hugging.”

Bumblebee smiled and began rapping his digits along his thighs in attempt to distract himself.

Smokescreen began babbling on about things, random things Bumblebee was sure. He wasn’t really listening. His doorwings twitched and flicked unconsciously as he listened quietly to Smokescreen's rambling. 

"Are you okay?"

Bumblebee vented softly and focused his attention on his pedes, now swinging gently from the side of the berth.

:Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn’t I be?:

Smokescreen's optics remained locked on those sweet doorwings. Primus they're beautiful.

"You seem... Twitchy." He whispered softly.

Bumblebee sighed through his vents and flickered his gaze to Smokescreen before returning it to his pedes.

:Just a lot on my mind.:

Smokescreen nodded to himself, knowing the scout couldn't see the gesture. He reached out a servo and held it close to one of the twitching appendages. He stopped just short of touching it, his processor kicking in. This is a stupid idea... But hugging is kinda the same? _Don't touch it..._ Is it? Is it really? _Don't touch it..._ Maybe not but those wings are so sweet… _I said don't touch it!_

Bumblebee's ventilations hitched as a single digit traced a soft line along the tip of a doorwing. Everything became still and silent, then Bumblebee let out a large gust of air and a shuddering buzz.

:S-Smokescreen...:

Smokescreen carried on tracing the digit, finding himself to be incredibly turned on by a mere binary squeal.

Bumblebee melted into the touch, his frame becoming lax and optics off lining with the pleasure. 

"Can I touch the other one too?"

Bumblebee nodded softly and hauled his pedes onto the berth before rotating himself until his back faced Smokescreen.  

Smokescreen grinned and instantly dove both servos into the base of Bumblebee's wings, toying with the joints there. 

Bumblebee whined out a buzz, reflexively and subtly thrusting his hips forward, awkwardly becoming painfully aware of that fully hardened spike.

Smokescreen petted his way along the length of the doorwings, paying extra attention to the joins between glass and metal. Bumblebee shivered and whimpered and thought about how wrong this situation was. Smokescreen probably didn't even know how much he was revving him up.

Smokescreen's mouth hung open in a state of awe, a series of silent moans escaping him as he took in each of the quiet buzzes and increased his efforts to cause them.

"That feel good?" He whispered huskily.

Bumblebee shivered and flared his doorwings higher before answering.

:Yeah... Feels good...:

Smokescreen smiled and focused his attention on the bottom of the doorwings, running digits along the length and dipping into seams whenever he could. 

:R-Really good…:

Bumblebee was becoming a quivering mess and he knew soon Smokescreen would figure him out and recoil in disgust. But this felt so good...

:O-oooh.... Smoke-Screen...:

Smokescreen's doorwings fluttered as he began to realise what he was doing. Bumblebee was getting turned on...

He removed his servos from the wings and pulled them away. After taking a moment to come to his senses, Bumblebee sat up straighter and briefly considered bolting to his own room until-

:Nnngh! Oh-Primus!:

Smokescreen smirked and grabbed the wings once more as he continued nipping and licking at the tips of each of those beautiful appendages in turn. 

Bumblebee mewled softly, acutely aware of the base filled with sleeping bots, but continued arching his back whenever Smokescreen hit one of the more sensitive spots.

Smokescreen continued lavishing his attention on those doorwings, now building up quite a charge himself. He hesitated for a moment but his lust quickly got the better of him. He moved his servos outwards and downwards, away from the doorwings and instead placed them around Bumblebee's midsection, holding the delicate frame within his servos.

Bumblebee shivered and arched, body aching for more pleasure from somewhere... Anywhere...

Smokescreen pulled Bumblebee back until he was lying against his own frame, doorwings splayed wide across his chest and aft resting right between Smokescreen's thighs, just short of his interfacing panel. Bumblebee shivered and pushed his servos either side of him to stabilise himself on the berth, head lolling back and resting upon Smokescreen's shoulder. 

"Bee I... I..."

Smokescreen cut himself off as Bumblebee pushed his aft back against Smokescreens panelling. Smokescreen moaned quietly and ran his servos down Bumblebee's waist and hips before moving onto the panelling just a little lower.

Bumblebee whimpered quietly and rolled his head from side to side. He didn't know what he wanted to happen... This was the first time he was in this situation.

"What... What d'you want Bee?"

Bumblebee vented softly and gave a small shrug.

:I don't know.:

Smokescreen nodded and steeled himself before clicking open his own panelling and clumsily tossing the covering aside, his spike springing free and pushing against Bumblebee's back.  
Bumblebee jolted with surprise but quickly came to like that spike resting there. 

"Too much?" Smokescreen whispered nervously.

Bumblebee shook his head and pushed back against that spike, briefly noting the increased glow of blue light from behind.

Smokescreen moaned quietly at the increased pressure, freezing when Bumblebee sat up quickly. Bumblebee turned and examined the sight before him. Oh Primus.

Smokescreen looked at him with a lust filled gaze, though it was also laced with nervousness. His spike twitched slightly and his faceplate reddened as Bumblebee carried on staring at him. At that point Bumblebee realised that Smokescreen’s spike was covered in biolights, small strips of three, just like the rest of his frame.

Ceasing the moment, Bumblebee practically pounced onto Smokescreen. Smokescreen squeaked as Bumblebee's faceplate hovered over his.

Bumblebee reached down and pulled off his panel, tossing it aside and grinding his own spike down onto Smokescreen's. 

Smokescreen mewled and threw his head back against the berth, Bumblebee reacting by diving his face into Smokescreen's neck cabling. He retracted his mouth guard and began lavishing attention on those pulsing energon lines. Smokescreen shivered and ran his servos along Bumblebee's frame once more before dipping down between his legs to fondle that yellow and black spike. Bumblebee snapped up his mouth guard to let out a needy whirr, lifting his faceplate to stare into Smokescreen's optics.

"You like this?"

Bumblebee nodded quickly and shivered with every stroke to his length. He wasn't going to last much longer, he knew it. And Smokescreen knew it too, if the smug look on his face gave any indication. _Slagger, I'll show him._

Smokescreen arched and moaned loudly as Bumblebee reached down and held his spike in his smaller servo before giving an experimental squeeze.   
"Oh frag! Bee!"

Bumblebee giggled to himself and began stroking up and down Smokescreen's length with fervour. Smokescreen babbled incessantly, his strokes to Bumblebee's spike becoming slower and uncoordinated.

"Oh! Oh okay!" Smokescreen wailed, his helm rolling from side to side against the berth. "I'm gonna... Oh slag... Ah-Bumblebee!"

Smokescreen overloaded with a low moan, transfluid spilling from his spike and coating Bumblebee's digits. Bumblebee let out a shrill chirp as Smokescreen squeezed on his spike, causing him to overload too. Bumblebee's head flopped forward and rested atop Smokescreen's, each staring into each other’s optics as they rode out the remainders of their overloads.

Bumblebee relaxed into Smokescreen's frame and nuzzled his helm into the crook of his bared neck. Smokescreen shuddered and wrapped his arms around the slim frame resting on top of him. They both fell into recharge like that, forgetting about the sticky mess connecting their spikes.


	4. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFY!
> 
> This is all fluff. But it will lead to not so fluffy stuff. lol. NEXT TIME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD I have been so distracted recently. First the new WoW patch came out and I spent like 4 days running around petting my shiny new night elf through the screen. Then I could finally afford Transformers 4 so I got that and ran around my house screaming about dinobots then that turned into editing a million videos starring said dinobots which I DIDN’T EVEN FINISH so yeah. Then I finally came back to write this stuff and apparently I named all my drabbles STUPID things when I wrote them including one called ‘cRI evrytiem’ and I was like…what… and I read it and immediately wished I hadn’t as I sprawled around on the ground clutching my chest like what the fuck. when did I write this. How did I write this. WHY DID I WRITE THIS. If it makes my heart hurt then it will make normal people die on the spot. I think. (hahahahahaha ur gonna love that chapter) And THAT made me want cheering up so I went looking for happy songs and found a song I HAD to edit with and ohmygod I have been jumping between all this random crap TRYING to do stuff and none of its done. 
> 
> And then to top it all off…. I started watching anime. Which is the WORST decision I have ever made because now I cant stop fucking watching it and Free! Is like my most favourite thing ever and I cant get over how adorable Nagisa is…. Ffs.  
> So if youre wondering why the next chapter might take a while…. Its cos im probably doing all of the above in some sort of strange weekly cycle and I apologise for that. Sorta. blegh
> 
> K that’s enough of that lol ENJOY AND BYEEE
> 
> "Blah" Normal talking  
> :Blah: Bumblebee beeps  
> /Blah/ Comm. Link  
> ~Blah~ Sparkbond

/Smokescreen./

Smokescreen shifted wearily, clenching and unclenching his servos experimentally.

/Smokescreen./

He pulled his arms above his helm and arched his back slightly in a half sparked stretch. Primus, why was he so tired.

/Smokescreen!/

And what the slag is that noise.

/Smokescreen I swear upon the Allspark if you do not respond I will come in there and neuter you!/

Smokescreen jolted in an attempt to sit up. He momentarily panicked when he found an obstruction of some sort preventing him from doing so. He onlined his optics and gawped at what he was greeted with.

"Bumblebee." He choked out.

The smaller mech was dead to the world, half curled into a ball on top of Smokescreen's frame.

/ **Smokescreen!** /

He rubbed a servo over his optics and vented harshly. _Slag what did I do last night... To wake up to Bumblebee in my berth..?_  

His memory files began booting up. No, not last night. This morning at 3:28am, he had fallen into recharge shortly afterwards a heated string of events. And so had Bumblebee.

/Have you forgotten your duties!? Wheeljack is even ready before you!/

Smokescreen sighed and rubbed at his optics. He shrugged to himself and wrapped his arms around the scout's frame. He looked so cute curled up in that little ball. Actually, he looked cute all the time. He shifted one leg slightly and hissed as a raw pain sensation ripped through his interface array.

"Ow slag!"

He angled himself so that he could look down and... Aw slag.

He leaned back against the berth and vented his irritation.

"For Primus sake what have I told you about sleeping with transfluid on you? Oh I don't know Smokescreen, what have you told me? I told you not to do it you Pit slagged piece of scrap!"

:Smokescreen?:

Smokescreen stiffened and glanced down. He met wide and bright optics looking at him with a hint of amusement. 

"Uh... Hi, Bee."

Bumblebee twittered a laugh and nuzzled his helm back into Smokescreen's chest plates. Smokescreen's spark provided a gentle humming rhythm, Bumblebee cuddling himself into the sound.

A smile graced Smokescreen's lip plates as he watched the smaller mech. He traced digits along the back of Bumblebee's helm, smiling further at the tiny coos that escaped Bumblebee's vocaliser.

/Bumblebee./

Bumblebee moved slightly at the sudden loud but muffled sound.

/Bumblebee!/

He pulled his helm off Smokescreen and looked around blearily.  _What? Wait. What am I doing here? With… Smokescreen..?_

/ **Bumblebee!** /

Bumblebee warbled out a screech as he pulled himself backwards until he was resting on his knees. A strange sensation blazed through his circuits until he registered it is pain. It caused him to reel backwards and essentially fall of the berth. 

"Ah for slagging mother fragging spike sucking- ah Primus!"

Bumblebee chittered on the ground and reached a servo down to rub at his interfacing array. What the slag? Is that… Transfluid?!

“Slaggit Bee rip my spike off why don’t you!”

Bumblebee whirred and rubbed at his helm with his free servo.

:Uh… Sorry.:

Smokescreen grumbled and imitated Bumblebee’s earlier position; curling into a tight ball.

/For Primus’ sake Bumblebee!/

/What?/

/Oh now you decide to answer!/

Bumblebee sighed to himself. What time is it…

/Sorry I was asleep./

An irritated scoff resonated through the comm. line as Bumblebee began to find his bearings.

/Do you know what Smokescreen is doing?/

Bumblebee sucked in a sharp vent of air. Oh right now? Yes, he’s currently curled in a ball crying about his spike…

/I think he’s asleep./

Ratchet scoffed down the line.

/When I get my servos on him…/

Bumblebee pushed himself up onto his pedes and stared at the berth. Smokescreen lay on his front now, doorwings sticking up in the air and twitching every now and again.

:Smokescreen?:

The white mech sighed and rolled himself over onto his back before propping himself up on his elbows.

“Sorry Bee.”

:For… What?:

Smokescreen shrugged and pushed himself into an upright sitting position.

“Dunno. Yelling at you I guess. Just hurt y’know.” He murmured, gesturing to his midsection and clicking his panel back on.

Bumblebee nodded and- Oh.

He squealed with embarrassment as he realised his own spike was hanging free. Quickly moving his servos to cover himself, he frantically scanned the room looking for his- Oh there it is.

Smokescreen smiled, pushed himself off the berth and handed over Bumblebee’s panel without a word.

Bumblebee quickly took a hold of the plating, turning around quickly to click it back into place. He chittered quietly as his memory files finally booted up enough to give him at least an idea of what had gone on. He cringed inwardly and fiddled with his servos nervously before turning back around.

:Do you... Regret… It?:

He half expected the answer to be yes. Smokescreen leaned closer and tilted Bumblebee's helm upwards.

"I don't regret any of it."

Bumblebee smiled softly and flickered his optics over Smokescreen's face, though there wasn't a hint of insincerity anywhere.

:So now... What are we?: He buzzed quietly. 

Smokescreen vented and his smile dropped into a thin line.

"I don't know... I mean, that was really great... And I… Like you Bee... What do you think?"

Bumblebee shrugged slightly.

:I... I want to-:

"Smokescreen!"

Bumblebee squeaked and launched himself across the floor, away from Smokescreen just before the door was flung open and an infuriated Ratchet came into view.

"Ratch I-"

"I do not want any excuses from you! You get out here this instant!"

"But I-"

Ratchet's engine let out a guttural growl as he strode forward and latched a servo on to the back of one of Smokescreen's helm fins.

"Ow! Slaggit Ratch that hurts!"

"It's intended to hurt you little glitch!"

Ratchet began yanking, Smokescreen slowly moving in the direction he was pulled. Bumblebee scuttled backwards until he was behind the door and out of sight, he hadn't been spotted yet. He intended to keep it that way. 

/Oh you little glitch./

Bumblebee smirked to himself at Smokescreen's grumpy comm. as he was dragged through the door.

/If you were ignoring Ratchet I'd say you're the glitched one./

Static hissed through the line as Bumblebee emerged from behind the door, watching with amusement as Ratchet continuously pulled Smokescreen down the hall. 

/Save me? Please?/

Bumblebee sighed at the seemingly helpless tone.

/I'm sure you can handle Ratchet./

/But... I need uh... My boyfriend to protect me!/

Bumblebee's doorwings shot into an upright position as he processed those words.

/Your... Boyfriend?/

A slightly awkward silence occurred before Smokescreen finally answered.

/Uh is that right? I don't understand the human stuff that well yet... Or is boyfriend the wrong- Ow!/

Bumblebee smiled softly and made his way down the hall after Smokescreen.

/I'm coming... Boyfriend./

* * *

 

:That was a stupid idea.:

"It was your fault."

:My fault? Are you serious?:

"...Yes."

:You're the one who got into trouble!:

"You're the one who messed up my rescue!"

Bumblebee stared in disbelief before sighing and flopping his helm back against the wall both he and Smokescreen were leaning against from their cross legged sitting positions.

:Well you're the first person I've tried to save from Ratchet. And the last.:

Smokescreen giggled quietly and pushed his shoulder against Bumblebee's. 

"Well... Thanks for trying. At least I got out of patrol.”

Bumblebee smiled and rested his helm upon Smokescreen's shoulder instead of the wall.

"He's really good with a wrench huh."

Bumblebee buzzed out a laugh and looked over to his companion.

:The best. He even hits Optimus.:

"And his own sparkling I see."

Bumblebee stiffened suddenly and sat upright. He turned to face Smokescreen, whose jaw was hanging slack at the slip of his glossa.

:Who told you?: Bumblebee squealed.

Smokescreen shifted slightly and cocked his head to one side.

"Optimus. He told me yesterday about... Your past, well a little bit of it. And about your first femme."

Bumblebee relaxed slightly, doorwings dropping from their flared high position.

:Oh. That's okay then.: He buzzed quietly.

"Yeah. I-"

:She's dead isn't she?:

It was Smokescreen's turn to stiffen at the unexpected question. 

"Uh... She... I don't know, Optimus-"

:No lies, please.:

Smokescreen nodded and sighed.

"Uh yeah... She's... Not around anymore. Sorry Bee."

Bumblebee nodded to himself.

:It’s alright. You wanna go up top for a bit?:

_Up top? What’s up top? Where even is up top?_

"Yeah, sure."

Bumblebee hauled himself to his pedes before offering a servo to Smokescreen which he graciously took. They walked in silence to the lift, the clanking of Smokescreen's heavier pedesteps filling the air. He’s not all that graceful, is he?

When they arrived at the top of the base, the sun was high in the sky and immediately began casting barely noticeable shadows from the two mechs. Bumblebee’s doorwings flickered in the pleasant warmth, Smokescreen’s mouth curving into a smile at the gesture.

Smokescreen took in the new surroundings, so this is ‘up top.’ Interesting.

“Nice up here, huh?” Smokescreen mused, closely following behind Bumblebee.

:It is.: Bumblebee agreed.

Deciding on sitting at his favourite spot, Bumblebee promptly dropped himself down onto his aft and pushed his back against a mound of rocks.

After a moment more of gawping at the surroundings, Smokescreen followed suit, whining when a smaller rock got caught beneath his knee plating.

Bumblebee smirked at the incessant string of frustrated noises that followed as he attempted to dislodge the rock but only managed to wedge it deeper.

“How do you deal with these things?” He grumbled, shaking his leg furiously and hissing as a jagged edge nipped an energon line.

:Takes some getting used to… Like I guess you learn to…: Bumblebee trailed off at the continuous distracting noises.

:Stop, hey. Smoke- Stop. Stop shaking- I- You’re making it worse!:

Smokescreen flinched and finally stopped his fruitless struggling before shooting Bumblebee an innocent grin. Bumblebee vented air in exasperation and reached for Smokescreen’s knee.

Lifting the leg high, Bumblebee gently pushed a digit beneath the plating and carefully maneuvered the rock until it fell back to the ground. He quickly drew his servos and gaze away from the innocent mech. Admiring those thighs was not his best idea. Smokescreen let out a sigh of relief and carefully returned his leg to the ground.

“You have really little fingers.”

Bumblebee buzzed with shock and pulled his servos up to his face.

:They’re not that small.:

“They are.” Smokescreen grinned, holding up his own servos next to Bumblebee’s.

Bumblebee flexed the joints experimentally, comparing his own with Smokescreen’s.

“See…” He murmured, taking one of the scout’s servos and laying their palms against one another’s.

Bumblebee shivered and curled his digits between Smokescreen’s. Catching on, Smokescreen curled his own, and soon their servos were intertwined.

:Holding hands.: Bumblebee buzzed quietly. :It works better if you’re standing I guess.:

“Hands? Uh… Oh! They’re the same as servos. I got it.”

Bumblebee nodded to himself and leaned further into the rocks behind him, servo still interlocked with Smokescreen’s.

“I like it.”

:Me too.:

"Anything else human you can teach me?"

Bumblebee shrugged and flexed his digits slightly. 

:I guess… But I haven't done this one before.:

Smokescreen sat upright and mustered a cocky grin.

"Hey I'm sure I can figure it out."

Bumblebee rolled his optics at the gesture.

:Okay… You just take your mouth and… Press it against someone else I guess.:

Smokescreen furrowed his brow with thought before he pulled up the interlocked servo to his mouth. Bumblebee watched with amusement as Smokescreen pushed his open lips against the back of Bumblebee’s servo and glanced up at him nervously.

“Is this... Right?”

Bumblebee flapped his doorwings and shook his head with mock disappointment.

:You need to do it a bit harder.:

Smokescreen increased the pressure and smirked to himself as his glossa touched the metal.

:No Smokescreen. Too wet. You’re making a mess. Hey. Smokescreen- Woah! Stop it!:

Bumblebee buzzed with annoyance as he tried pulling his servo away. Smokescreen grinned around the metal as he continued slathering lubricants all over the back of Bumblebee’s servo.

:That’s so gross, stop it! Right now!:

“Make me.” Smokescreen purred, snaking his glossa between the digits as Bumblebee continued to squirm.

:Smokescreen!:

Bumblebee brought up his pedes and pressed them against Smokescreen’s thigh in an attempt to provide additional leverage to push himself away. What he didn’t count on was the larger and stronger mech grabbing a pede with his spare servo and pulling Bumblebee closer.

:Ewww Smokescreen! Look at it… It’s everywhere!:

Smokescreen finally stopped the assault and wiped his own mouth clean. Bumblebee chittered in annoyance and shook his servo until the fluids dripped off.

:I can’t believe you did that.:

“I can’t believe what I’m about to do.”

Bumblebee stared with horror as Smokescreen gripped onto both his pedes and grinned.

“I just looked into some more human things on the internet… Y’know what I found? Tickling.”

Bumblebee’s optics widened and he frantically tried to pull his pedes away. But he was too late.

:Smoke… No… No, no no no…. Nonononono NO! Ah!:

High pitched squeals began resonating through what was once calm and quiet air as Smokescreen began digging his digits beneath every seam of Bumblebee’s pedes he could find, relishing the noises he was responsible for.

:Smoke! No! Stop it!:

“No.” He smirked, digging deeper and travelling up towards the quivering yellow thighs.

Bumblebee flailed wildly, attempting to flip himself over onto his front to allow himself to crawl to safety. Smokescreen’s grip on him was tight but, he could wiggle his way out…

Sensing what his companion was trying to do, Smokescreen allowed Bumblebee to flop over onto his front. Then dove his servos into the seams surrounding his hips.

Bumblebee screeched with horror and incoherent laughter. His servos scrabbled for purchase and pedes kicked out blindly.

:SMOKE- No!:

Smokescreen continued his assault until Bumblebee’s vocaliser shorted out, suddenly making the situation a lot less amusing. Releasing the scout, he casually laid himself back against the rocks and grinned at the limp form shaking violently.

:I- You- Glitch!:

“Relax Bee, just messin’ around.” He winked slyly at the grumpy look he received when Bumblebee finally brought himself to face his attacker.

:That… Was really horrible.:

Smokescreen shrugged and quickly grabbed both of Bumblebee’s servos. Bumblebee squeaked and began thrashing out, afraid more tickling was to come.

“Relax I’m not gonna tickle you anymore… Today.”

Bumblebee sighed and narrowed his optics as Smokescreen pulled him closer.

“I looked into kissing more. I won’t make a mess this time.”

A shiver travelled down Bumblebee’s spinal strut as Smokescreen embraced him with one arm and used the other servo to paw at his mouth guard.

“But it needs uh… A mouth. Can you-”

:You can't look... You have to do it with your optics closed.:

Smokescreen's mouth hung open and he seemed to deflate.

"Why? How can I do something if I can't see?"

Bumblebee vented quietly and gestured to his own mouth area.

:I don't want you to see it... At least... Not yet.:

Understanding washed over Smokescreen and his smile wavered a little.

"Okay got it. I lied; it might be a mess then.”

Bumblebee shrugged and wrapped his servos around the back of Smokescreen’s neck.

:First time for everything:.

With that Smokescreen closed his optics tight and frowned with determination. 

“Now what?”

:Open your mouth. Not that much. Okay a little more. Yeah okay good. Stay like that.:

Smokescreen nodded and maintained this strange expression. His mouth was barely open. It’s meant to be either closed or really wide, right? No?

:No peeking. I mean it.:

Smokescreen nodded curtly, Bumblebee steeled himself and snapped down his mouth guard.

He curled his digits tighter into Smokescreen as he leaned forward slightly, and parted his lips just a little...

Smokescreen stiffened as he felt warm, moist plating press against his mouth. He furiously fought the urge to look, knowing how upset Bumblebee would be. 

Slowly his mouth relaxed into this strange sensation. Bumblebee pressed his mouth closer, lip plates moulding around Smokescreen's easily, as if they were meant to be pressed against each other. 

Smokescreen ex-vented harshly. It was quite a pleasant feeling. He wrapped his arm tighter around the yellow form and used his free servo to run it along Bumblebee’s spinal strut. Bumblebee whirred slightly and squeezed harder around Smokescreen’s neck before quickly pulling away.

Smokescreen flexed his lip plates several times at the sudden loss of pressure. By the time he had opened his optics again, Bumblebee was staring back at him, mouth guard already back in place.

“That was nice.” He murmured.

Bumblebee nodded slightly and dipped his helm forward until it connected with Smokescreen’s, a quiet ‘tink’ the only sound produced. Smokescreen tightened his grip once more, beginning to feel surprised Bumblebee hadn’t been crushed yet. Though he was very slender, it’d probably be quite hard to _actually_ crush him.

“You wanna try more?”

Bumblebee pulled his helm back and gave Smokescreen an incredulous look.

:Seriously?:

Smokescreen shrugged and licked at his lips.

“Not like we have anything else to do. I could kiss other places too, if you’d like that..?”

Bumblebee whirred quietly and bowed his head again.

:Yeah… Sure. I’d… Like that.:

**hehehehe TBC.... Where will Smokey kiss..? Heeeh find out next time! *whabam* now that's an awesome cliffhanger right? no? ok bye. :3**


End file.
